


Oh my God They Were Roomates

by pho3b3



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Aged Up, College AU, Fluff, M/M, SO FLUFFY, These boys are in love, drunk!t.j, jonah angst, roommate au, they're eighteen or older in this, whoops sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 07:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pho3b3/pseuds/pho3b3
Summary: Cyrus' new roommate is unbelievably attractive, someone help the poor guy





	Oh my God They Were Roomates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first ever Tyrus fic so please be nice!   
> Also I'm Australian and have very little knowledge of the American school system so please forgive me for that!   
> This has been barely edited so I apologise for any mistakes

Cyrus didn’t know what to expect when he first walked into his college dorm building, his new home for the next few years. He had been waiting his whole life for this very moment, the countless hours of studying and all the extra-curricular activities had led to this. Cyrus walked pass a dozen kids giving their parents teary goodbye hugs, there’s a pang in his chest as he struggles to carry all four of his bags up the first flight of stairs. All four of his parents had to attend some mental health conference, but it was whatever, he could do this himself, he always wanted more independence.  
Independence all of the sudden didn’t seem so great when he realised he would have to walk up one more flight of stairs to reach the floor his room was on.  
After struggling up the second flight of stairs Cyrus was grateful to see the room number that matched the little piece of paper when he signed in that morning. Right as he was about to drop his bags so he could enter the door flies open, revealing a tall, blonde, green eyed boy with the brightest smile Cyrus had ever seen on a person.  
This guy was breathtaking, Cyrus was screwed.  
“You must be Cyrus? I’m TJ, nice to meet you roomie” This guy was his roommate? Cyrus had hoped that he was a relative or someone who had the wrong room, Cyrus was more screwed than he originally thought.  
TJ is holding out his hand expectantly, bright smile still taking up more than half of his face. Cyrus drops his bags, narrowly missing his converse clad feet, to shake the boy’s hand.  
“Uh, nice to meet you too,” before Cyrus had the chance to stop him TJ picked up his bags from the ground and brought them inside the small room they would be sharing. Cyrus wordlessly follows the attractive boy in.  
The room isn’t anything special, just two single beds jammed up against either side of the room and a single chest of drawers pushed up against the only window in the room. TJ had clearly started to unpack already, posters of bands Cyrus had never heard of and athletes Cyrus didn’t recognise took up most of the wall space on TJ’s side of the room, along with some personal photos stuck just above where TJ’s head would sit when he lays on his bed. TJ’s side of the room was a bit of a mess, clothes thrown on the floor and on his bed, textbooks sat on the dresser and a bag sat open on the ground filled with shoes. TJ coughs and awkwardly scratches the back of his neck.  
“Unpacking is a bitch, I promise all of this will be away by the end of the day,” Cyrus nods and pushes his bags under his bed, not having the motivation or energy to deal with it straight away.  
“It’s honestly okay, take your time,” TJ flashes him a grateful smile and sits down on Cyrus’ bed, assumedly because it wasn’t covered in stuff. Cyrus can’t help but wonder if he would be so chill about the messy room if TJ wasn’t as attractive as he was. Cyrus watches at TJ laughs as he replies to a message on his phone and decides that probably not.  
“So, what’s your major?” TJ asks.  
“Oh film, you?”  
“English, why film?” Funnily enough ‘why film?’ was exactly what all of Cyrus’ parents had said when he told them. Cyrus couldn’t explain it to them, and he doubts he’ll be able to explain it to TJ either. It’s just ever since Cyrus was small, he had had this fascination with cameras, being behind them not in front of them. Middle school was when he really fell in love, he was asked to create a promotional video for the school, the rest was history. Ever since then he had ‘directed’ a bunch of shitty mini movies with his friends, loving it every single time. Maybe it was because it’s the only time Cyrus can tell people what to do without getting funny looks, or maybe it’s seeing his ideas come to life, he doesn’t know, but he does know that it’s all he’s wanted to do since he was twelve years old.  
“Uh, it’s just something I’ve always wanted to do. I’ve always wanted to film a bunch of nature documentaries, specifically ones on reptiles,” Cyrus can feel his cheeks heat up as TJ chuckles quietly at Cyrus’ ranting. Not wanting to stand anymore Cyrus takes a seat on TJ’s bed, more specifically on a plain black hoodie.  
Cyrus looks over at the few personal photos TJ has up, a picture of TJ and a pretty blonde girl catches his eye. TJ looks a little younger in it, he’s wearing a camouflage hoodie and black skinny jeans, he’s smiling so big that his eyes are crinkling. One of his arms is draped casually around the girl as she leans into him with an equally as big smile. Cyrus can’t decide if they’re a couple or if they’re related, Cyrus secretly hoped for the latter.  
“That’s my twin sister Amber and I on our 17th birthday, you’ll probably see her around she’s studying fashion and design here” TJ walks over and takes a seat beside him, Cyrus curses himself for his heartrate speeding up. TJ leans across him to point another photo, Cyrus can smell his aftershave and count all the freckles on the side of his face if he wanted to, he can’t breathe. Cyrus decides he should probably look at the photo TJ is pointing out before his internal turmoil becomes blatantly obvious. This picture seems a little more recent, it’s of TJ again, this time with two little girls sitting on his knees. The two girls are leaning into him, they’re visibly upset but TJ is still wearing a big smile. “These are my little twin sisters Katie and Ash the day of mine and Amber’s going away party, my mum had just told them they couldn’t come with us,” he chuckles and smiles a small sad smile.  
“Must be hard having to leave them, I’m an only child, I do have four parents though,”  
“Four parents?”  
“Yup and they’re all shrinks” TJ lets out a low whistle and leans back against the wall.  
“I feel for you man that must be hectic,” Cyrus shakes his head, pulls out his phone and realises he’s meant to meet his two best friends at a diner two blocks away in five minutes.  
“I’m meant to meet some friends at a nearby diner in like five minutes, I’ve to got to go. It was nice meeting you, I guess I’ll see you later,” Cyrus doesn’t hear TJ’s response as he rushes out the door.

**

Cyrus spots Buffy and Andi sitting at a corner booth as soon as he enters the spoon, they’ve order him a milkshake and a basket of baby taters and he couldn’t be more grateful. He slides into the booth next to Buffy who immediately wraps him in a hug.  
“How you holding up Cy?” She asks, both Andi and Buffy know how upset Cyrus was when he found out he’d be moving up alone despite his attempts to act like it didn’t bother him.  
“Oh, you know, not too bad, have you guys met your roommates yet?” Cyrus takes a big sip of his chocolate milkshake, hoping that won’t notice the quick change in subject and the blush that’s still dusting his cheeks from earlier with TJ. The two girls give Cyrus big grins.  
“We’re each other’s roommates!” They yell in unison. A feeling of jealousy washes over Cyrus but he does his best to push that away and smile at them. There is a fourth member of their little group, Jonah, but he’s attending some other college hours away, he had said something about wanting to break away and find new people. Cyrus can’t help but think that maybe they would’ve been roommates if he hadn’t of ran off.  
“That’s awesome guys, hopefully you two won’t get sick of each other,” it’s a small dig that Cyrus instantly regrets, but neither girl seems to notice or care.  
“So, have you met your roomie yet?” Andi asks as she reaches over to steal one his baby taters that he had admittedly forgotten about. His cheeks turn red again at the mention of his roommate, Cyrus hated this tendency of his to get attached to boys who are nice to him.  
“Yeah, he’s an athletic English major,” Andi and Buffy share a look as Cyrus pops a baby tater into his mouth.  
“Isn’t that, like, your dream guy Cy?” Cyrus starts choking on the baby tater he had just put in his mouth. Buffy patted his back, trying not to laugh at her best friend’s expense. Cyrus is finally able to swallow the baby tater, he takes another sip of his milkshake before answering his best friends.  
“I mean I was in love Jonah for years who didn’t know the difference between there their and they’re until he was sixteen so not necessarily,” at the mention of Jonah Andi’s face falls. Jonah and Andi had dated for years, but she too was left behind when Jonah decided he needed a change.  
“He really was an idiot wasn’t he?” Andi mumbled sadly. Cyrus reached over and grabbed her hand while Buffy grabbed the other.  
“Yeah, he really was Andi,” the three of them were quiet for all of five seconds before Andi looked up at him with her signature grin.  
“So, tell us more about this roommate who’s got you all red,” she says, knocking his knee with her foot under the table. As if on cue Cyrus started blushing again.  
“There’s not much to say, he’s an English major, like I just said, judging by the posters on his wall he plays basketball, he has a twin sister and two little sisters that are twins an-”  
“Is he hot?” Buffy askes, cutting off his rambling.  
“Jesus Buffy!”  
“No offence Cy but we don’t really care how many siblings he has or what his favourite colour is, just tell us if the boy is cute,” Cyrus takes another big sip of his milkshake and is about to eat more of his baby taters when Andi lands a swift kick to his shin and sends him a pointed look.  
“Yes okay! He’s very cute, it’s kind of not fair,” his best friends chuckle at his misery, but Cyrus wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**

Two weeks later and Cyrus and TJ had developed somewhat of a system. TJ would leave at 5:30 every morning to go for a morning run and then come back an hour later to shower and get ready for the day. He would wake Cyrus every morning by throwing a pair of what Cyrus hoped where clean socks at him before leaving for his classes. The two would study in silence together, sometimes TJ would offer some commentary on the book he was study or tell some anecdote from his classes. Cyrus would tell TJ about his ideas for his big assessment pieces and TJ would assure him that they were great every single time. The two had become fast friends, but the weekends were becoming an issue. Cyrus was not a partier, never has been and never would be, TJ on the other hand was the life of the party. Both Saturdays the boys had lived together TJ would spend the whole day nagging Cyrus to come with him to some frat party that was on that night, Cyrus would decline saying that he would rather stick two needles in each eye than spend the night surround by sweaty drunk college students. TJ would leave in a huff and Cyrus would spend the night studying feeling guilty. TJ would come back at ten the next morning with McDonalds and coffee from the spoon for both of them.  
This Saturday had gone like any other, TJ had nagged, Cyrus had said no and the TJ left with an air of annoyance surrounding him. It was thirty minutes pass midnight and Cyrus was binge watching One Day at a Time on Netflix, his studying schedule had completely ruined his sleeping pattern. Cyrus took comfort in the fact that he wouldn’t be seeing TJ until the morning. While it was nice that he was getting along well with the boy, it was doing absolutely nothing for his attraction to him. Cyrus appreciated the night off from overthinking about absolutely everything he or the other boy said.  
Cyrus picks up his phone and starts scrolling through his Instagram feed, stopping on Jonah’s most recent post. It was a picture of Jonah with his arm around a guy Cyrus didn’t recognise, the account tagged was for a guy named Walker. He looked happy, he looked like he wasn’t missing them as much as they were missing him. Cyrus starts shutting his laptop down, not feeling like staying awake anymore. As Cyrus is about to turn off the lamp on his bedside table the door to his room swings open and a clearly intoxicated TJ stumbles in.  
“Shhhhh Teej, you can’t wake Cyrus up” Cyrus hears TJ mutter to himself as he blindly stumbles over to his bed.  
“TJ? Are you okay?” The other boy’s head shoots up at the sound of Cyrus’ voice. Cyrus flicks on the main light in the room and watches as the boy recoils, hiding his face in his pillow.  
“Too bright Cyrus,” Cyrus exhales, turning off the main light, turning on both bedside lamps instead.  
“What are you doing back here TJ? Did something happen?” The other boy shakes his head and finally sits up facing Cyrus. He’s wearing this dopey adorable grin but when he leans forward towards Cyrus he can smell the beer and what Cyrus thinks is pizza on his breath.  
“Noooo, I just felt like sleeping in my own bed you know?” TJ says slurring his words. He lays back down again, this time on his back. Cyrus doesn’t really know how to take care of drunk people, well there was that one time that Andi had too much of his Aunt Ruth’s punch at his mother’s birthday but Bex was there to do most of the hard work. Cyrus vaguely remembers being told to make sure Andi laid on her side, something about less chance on her choking on her own vomit.  
“Hey Teej” Cyrus blushes as TJ’s face lights up at the sound of the nickname. “Can you roll on your side for me?” TJ nods eagerly and enthusiastically roles over to face Cyrus, a goofy grin plastered on his face.  
“Like this Cy?” Drunk TJ is a lot like a five year old, Cyrus decides.  
“Yes exactly like that! Stay like that, I’m just going to get you some water okay?” TJ whispers a quiet okay. Cyrus quickly runs down the hall to the communal kitchen and quickly fills up a glass for the intoxicated boy in his room. When Cyrus enters the room he finds TJ on his back again. “TJ I told you to stay laying on your side!” He places the glass of water on the bedside table before trying to physically role the boy back over.  
“But it’s not comfy Cy,” TJ whines.  
Cyrus lets out a sigh before hovering over TJ’s face so he could see how serious Cyrus was.  
“Do you want to choke on your own vomit?” TJ shakes his head and then reaches out to touch the mole underneath Cyrus’ eye. “Well then sit up, drink your water and then lay back down on your side this time,” Cyrus was trying his best to be serious but through his whole speech TJ had been poking the mole he was so interested in before, Cyrus couldn’t help but blush.  
Thankfully TJ does what he’s told without too much argument. Once he’s laying back down, on his side this time, Cyrus flicks off his lamp and is about to flick off TJ’s when TJ’s hand grabs his.  
“Sleep with me” The boy askes sheepishly. Cyrus’ eyes bug out of his head.  
“What?!”  
“Sleep in my bed with me! I don’t want to sleep by myself and it’ll be easier to make sure I stay on my side,” TJ looks up at Cyrus with big puppy dog eyes and Cyrus has never been so weak.  
“I don’t know Tj…”  
“Pleeeeeeease Cy? I’ll be your best friend!” TJ begs, reminding him of his little cousin. Cyrus sighs and TJ must take this as a yes because he shuffles over to make more room for Cyrus and claps his hands excitedly.  
Without thinking too much about it Cyrus flicks off the last lamp and hops into the small bed beside his roommate. TJ sighs happily, Cyrus can feel his breath on his neck and has never hated himself more. Cyrus turns away from TJ and closes his eyes, trying to go to sleep when a pair of arms wrap around his middle.  
“Goodnight Cy”  
“Goodnight TJ”

**

Weeks passed and neither boy mentioned that Saturday again, TJ went back to coming home the next day and Cyrus learnt not to expect any explanation from him, no matter how much he wanted him to explain.  
Thankfully the event hadn’t made things too awkward, if anything the boys had grown even closer since. Both Andi and Buffy had met TJ now and they like him, Andi more than Buffy. Cyrus’ feelings for TJ had only multiplied, so much so that the girls had begun to notice.  
They were on their way to Cyrus and TJ’s dorm room for a study session while TJ was at basketball practice. TJ was there on a sport scholarship, meaning he had to participate in at least two team sports a year, TJ had excitedly decided on basketball and baseball.  
“So, when are you going to tell him?” Buffy asks nudging him slightly as they walk up the first flight of stairs.  
“I have no idea what you’re on about Slayer,” Cyrus lies, his cheeks burning red. He can hear buffy sigh and Andi chuckle behind him, traitors.  
“Come on Goodman you know exactly what we’re talking about! You can’t deny you have feelings for TJ, it’s written all over your little face,” Buffy says, poking his cheek, reminding Cyrus of the time TJ poked his mole. Cyrus sighs and runs his fingers through his hair.  
“He doesn’t even know I’m gay,” Buffy reaches out and hits his stomach as they start walking up the second flight of stairs. Cyrus doubles over slightly and frowns at his best friend. “Watch it Buffy!”  
“I can’t believe you Goodman! I thought you stopped this hiding your sexuality thing when you were fifteen!” Cyrus stops in the middle of the stairway and turns to face them with his hands on his hips. He can’t expect them to understand what he goes through, they’re straight which is universally seen as acceptable. While TJ doesn’t seem like the type to have a problem with it, Cyrus has been disappointed before. He likes to expose himself when he feels comfortable to, he shouldn’t have to broadcast it to everyone he meets.  
“I will tell him when I’m ready Buffy, not when you are, okay?” Buffy’s face softens as she nods in understanding. Cyrus turns back around and starts taking the stairs two at a time, wanting to get to his room as quickly as possible.  
When he gets to the top he’s met with the sight of Jonah. None of them had heard from him in nearly three months, but here he is, waiting in front of Cyrus’ dorm room with no warning. Buffy and Andi stop behind him, he can hear Andi take a sharp intake of breath.  
“Jonah? What are you doing here?” Buffy says, her voice filled with anger and hurt, Cyrus would hate to be Jonah right now. Jonah turns to face them and offers them a small smile, which none of them return.  
“I’ve been an idiot,” Jonah says, Cyrus and Buffy both scoff while Andi stays dead silent. Cyrus reaches behind him and offers Andi his hand, which she gratefully takes. It’s somewhat like seeing a ghost. Just the week before the trio had come to the conclusion that they were never going to see Jonah ever again, deciding that he had deemed them not good enough for him anymore. Just when they were moving on, he comes back with his dimples and loveable personality. Cyrus could punch him.  
“That’s the biggest understatement I’ve ever heard,” Cyrus spits out bitterly. A wave of hurt washes over Jonah’s face, it’s like he never imagined that they would be angry.  
“I deserve that, I deserve all of your anger, but can you hear me out first?” Jonah pleads.  
“What excuse could possibly have for dropping your three best friends? Your girlfriend?” Andi sounds like she’s three seconds away from crying but she manages to keep it together, Cyrus squeezes her hand. Jonah scratches the back of his neck and clears his throat.  
“When you all got accepted into the same college and I didn’t, I panicked, I thought that I was going to be the one that got left behind so I ran. I regret it so much, and I can tell that you’re not wanting to forgive me, and I understand that completely, I just want you to know how sorry I am” standing there, watching him pour his heart out, Cyrus realises that whatever feelings he had for the boy are completely gone. No more quickening of the heartbeat, no more sweaty palms and no more blushes. The way he feels about Jonah is the same way he feels about his Aunty Ruth, indifferent.  
Andi steps towards Jonah, and for a moment Cyrus thinks she’s going to hit him, but then she wraps hers arms around his neck, Cyrus can hear her quietly crying as Jonah wraps his arms around her middle and presses a kiss into her hair. A moment later Buffy joins them, Jonah lets out a massive sigh of relief.  
Cyrus doesn’t move, a part of him is telling him to just join the hug but the other part of him is screaming at him to run.  
“Cy-guy?” Jonah calls to him, hope filled his voice. Cyrus takes a step forward and is about to join them, deciding that Jonah made a mistake, he’s only human, when a sweaty arm wraps around his shoulders.  
“What’s going on here?” TJ’s voice is loud, too loud for the moment the group of four were having.  
“Uh Teej you smell bad,” Cyrus tries to wriggle out of the taller boy’s grasp, but TJ just pulls him closer and rests his chin on top of Cyrus’ head.  
“We did hill sprints today Cy, can you smell that?” Cyrus wrinkles his nose at the boy. Buffy and Andi share knowing looks and Jonah just watches them in amused confusion.  
“Tristan James Kippen if you don’t let me go, I am pouring every one of your energy drinks down the sink,” TJ gasps and quickly lets him go.  
“You wouldn’t dare,”  
“Watch me!” TJ doesn’t say anything, just sends one last joking glare Cyrus’ way before entering their room, only to come back out a few seconds later with a towel and clean clothes. On his way pass the group TJ wraps his arm around Cyrus again pulling him very close.  
“Tell me about the guy tonight?” TJ whispers in his ear sending chills up Cyrus’ spine. Cyrus nods at him, trying to ignore the heat in his cheeks and hoping the others don’t notice it either. TJ kisses the top of Cyrus’ head, a new habit he had gotten into every time he said goodbye to him, Cyrus just saw it as another strategy TJ has to remind him of their height difference (other strategies include hanging Cyrus’ coat on the highest hook, holding Cyrus’ phone over his head when he wants him to do something and patting his head like a dog), before bounding down the hallway towards the bathroom.  
Now that TJ was gone Cyrus steps forward and wraps Jonah in a hug, who eagerly returns it.  
“Who was that Cy?” Again, Buffy and Andi give each other knowing looks, like they know something Cyrus doesn’t.  
“My roommate TJ, he’s cool” Buffy snorts.  
“He’s cool” Buffy says, mocking him. “Who are you trying to fool Goodman.”

**

It was ten pm later that night, the group of four had spent all day catching up until it was time to see Jonah off, with promises of monthly visits and weekly facetime calls.  
Now he and TJ were watching some cringey romcom TJ had found on Netflix while laying on TJ’s bed. TJ had casually thrown an arm around him an hour ago, but Cyrus didn’t mind. As the two of them watch the two main characters profess their love for each other a wave of guilt washes over Cyrus. In a way Buffy was right, TJ deserved to know that he was gay, if he knew he probably wouldn’t be as comfortable with being as touchy as he was, or maybe he’d be even more comfortable, Cyrus didn’t know, but he doubted it would be the second one.  
Before he could back out Cyrus reaches forward and presses pause on the movie just as the two characters were about to kiss. TJ lets out a groan in annoyance and tries to hit Cyrus with a pillow, which Cyrus somehow manages to catch.  
“Teej stop, I need to tell you something,” hearing how serious Cyrus is TJ, stops and turns to face him, concern written all over his face.  
“Okay Cy I’m all ears,” Cyrus clears his throat and looks down at his hands. He’s done this more times than he’d like to admit, he had told so many people about his sexuality, including all four of his parents, why was it so hard to tell some guy he had only known for a few months?  
“Awe man, this never gets any easier,” he groans. TJ reaches forward and gives his hand an encouraging squeeze. “I should’ve told you this as soon as I met you, I just didn’t want it to be the first thing I ever said to you but now it’s gone on for so long without you knowing. You have every right to hate me or be uncomfortable, if you need space after I tell you this please let me know, I’ll understand. Uh I’m so so stupid I shou-“  
“Come on Cy, you’re rambling, just say it,” TJ says with another encouraging squeeze of his hand. Cyrus takes a deep breath and closes his eyes.  
“I’m gay” Cyrus finally manages to get out. TJ lets go of his hand and Cyrus feels his stomach drop.  
“Is that all?” TJ asks. He doesn’t sound angry, confused maybe, but not angry. Cyrus opens his eyes and dares to face him. TJ is giving a small encouraging smile, the sick feeling in Cyrus’s stomach goes away.  
“Yeah, that’s all” Cyrus whispers quietly as he watches TJ’s eyes dart from his eyes to his lips and then back again.  
Cyrus’s heartrate quickens as TJ slowly leans forward, as if giving Cyrus a chance to run away. When Cyrus doesn’t move TJ leans even closer until their lips are almost touching.  
“You are possibly the most oblivious person I have ever Cyrus Goodman,” TJ says. Before Cyrus has a chance to respond TJ closes the gap between them. As if on instinct Cyrus starts kissing him back, his hand sits on the back of TJ’s head bringing him impossibly closer, while his other hand intertwines with TJ’s.  
They eventually pull away, Cyrus feels giddy as he rests his forehead against TJs.  
“Hi,” Cyrus whispers quietly. TJ smiles and tucks some of Cyrus’ hair behind his ear.  
“Hi,” TJ replies before pulling Cyrus back in for another kiss.


End file.
